helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ono Kotomi
|caption = Ono Kotomi, September 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 164cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 25th Generation |join = January 2016 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Ono Kotomi (小野琴己) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Ono Kotomi was born on October 7, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. Ono was enrolled in Avex Artist Academy's dance program in Tokyo. 2015 Ono modeled in the June 22 issue of fashion magazine JS Girl. During the summer, Ono participated in the 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition, but was not chosen to join the group. 2016 On January 15, Ono joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara and Kiyono Momohime. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Web Site. 2016-01-15. From November 3 to November 20, Ono participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 Ono was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" MV as a back dancer. From October 26 to November 12, Ono will perform in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan. Personal Life Education= As of April 2017, Ono is currently in her last year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Ono's given name, Kotomi, means "stringed instrument" (琴; koto) and "oneself" (己; mi). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ono Kotomi (小野琴己) *'Nickname:' Onokoto (おのこと)Used by Danbara Ruru, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kodama Sakiko and Nishida Shiori. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 164cm *'Western Zodiac': Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-01-15: Member *Other Groups: **Avex Academy Trainee (2015-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Model walking and posing *'Hobby:' Watching movies *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop and Western music *'Favorite Foods:' Marshmallow and cotton candy *'Favorite Sport:' Athletic *'Favorite School Subject:' English *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Charm point:' Airhead *'Motto:' Ganbare jibun (頑張れ自分; Self, do your best!) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Only you", "Akai Freesia", "Nakimushi Shounen" *'Looks Up To:' Sasaki Rikako, Ishida Ayumi, Hagiwara Mai Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Internet *2016- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back dancer) Trivia *She has been taking guitar lessons since 6th grade. *She shares the same last name as Ono Mizuho from Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Ono Risa from Gatas Brilhantes H.P. *She shares the same birthday with Morning Musume member Nonaka Miki. *Her future goal is become a member of a group, wear cute clothes and appear on stage and on TV. See Also *Gallery:Ono Kotomi *List:Ono Kotomi Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile es:Ono Kotomi Category:2002 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Blood Type B Category:2016 Additions